Spherical images can provide a view of 360 degrees of a scene. Such images can be captured and defined using a particular projection format. For example, spherical images may be defined in an equirectangular projection format to provide a single image with a 2:1 aspect ratio with respect to the width and height of the image. In another example, spherical images may be defined in a cubic projection format to provide an image remapped to six faces of a cube.